board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Redfield's Contest History
Who is Chris Redfield? Chris Redfield is one of the protagonists in the original Resident Evil. While investigating a series of bizarre, cannibalistic murders with the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. group, he finds himself trapped in a mansion alongside few survivors. He, Jill Valentine, Albert Wesker, and Barry Burton explore the mansion and find out that it was a place used by the Umbrella Corporation to perform many illegal and immoral experiments. Zombies run rampant, keys left all over the place for unknown reasons, strange puzzles that involve obscure numbers, and a creature named the Tyrant all trouble this group. Chris gets separated from the others, but finds help from Rebecca Chambers, another officer. Together they save Jill, destroy the Tyrant, and blow up the mansion. Chris apparently had some part in Resident Evil Code: Veronica, but I haven't played that yet and would rather not be spoiled. However, he does have major roles in both of the upcoming RE games. In Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles, he and Jill are part of the assault on Umbrella's headquarters, and Chris stars in Resident Evil 5, which takes place in Haiti, Africa. Being in Africa, it only makes sense that the majority of his zombie friends would be black, and that regardless of their skin color, they must be killed. "There's one thing I do know... I have a job to do, and I'm gonna' see it through." - Chris Redfield Contest History Win-Loss Record: 1-3 Summer 2007 Contest - Division 2 - Third Group * Division 2 Round 1 --- 4th place, 21339 14.30% - Auron, 64543 43.26% - Shadow the Hedgehog, 39185 26.26% - Pyramid Head, 24148 16.18% It was expected that Chris would be the weakest Resident Evil main character that we've seen so far, but at the same time nobody expected Chris to lose to Pyramid Head, the guy that was quadrupled by Bowser in 2005. Sure the Silent Hill movie was still fresh in people's minds, but that's no excuse to actually lose to him. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 6 - First Group * Division 6 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 31133 23.84% - Sora, 51118 39.14% - Fox McCloud, 39779 30.46% - Tim, 8577 6.57% Quite easily a step up from the previous contest. Being announced to be in Resident Evil 5 does wonders for you. Had Chris been put in a weaker four-pack many brackets could have been burned. One could only imagine how strong he'll be once the game is released. Winter 2010 Contest - Midgar Division - 8 Seed * Midgar Round 1 --- Defeated (9) Captain MacMillan, 42865 68.01% - 20160 31.99% * Midgar Round 2 --- Lost to (1) Cloud Strife, 15844 28.01% - 40719 71.99% * Extrapolated Strength --- 44th Place 26.03% There was some disappointment in Chris' bracket placement, he had a large range an instead he was given an easy first round opponent and an impossible second round opponent. Chris was able to get his first win in his contest carrer by destroying MacMillan, but then went on and performed worse than Ridley against Cloud. Category:Contest Histories